List of shows at Tokyo DisneySea
List of shows at Tokyo DisneySea, located at the Tokyo Disney Resort. Mediterranean Harbor *Porto Paradiso Water Carnival, 2001-2006 *Mickey‘s Fantastic Caravan, 2003 (First Parade) *DisneySea Symphony, 2001-2004 (Regular), 2004 (Finale) *Lido Isle Meet & Smile, 2001-2006 *Meet & Smile, 2006-2011 *First Anniversary Celebration, 2002 *BraviSEAmo!, 2004-2010 *Style!, 2004 (Harbor Show/Parade) (Last Ever Parade) (First Show for Dramatic DisneySea Special Event) *Aladdin's Whole New World, 2005 *Minnie’s Wishing Ring, 2005 (Second Show for Dramatic DisneySea Special Event) *Porto Paradiso Water Carnival Eterno, 2006 *Season of Heart Greeting Show, 2007-2008 *The Legend of Mythica, 2006-2014 (5th Anniversary: Sea of Dreams) *Fantasmic!, 2011-Present (10th Anniversary: Be Magical!) (Closing on March 25, 2020) *Be Magical!, 2011-2012 (10th Anniversary: Be Magical!) *Happiness Greeting on the Sea, 2013-2014 (Tokyo Disney Resort 30th Anniversary: The Happiness Year) *Come Join Your Friends, 2016 *Crystal Wishes Journey, 2016-2017 (15th Anniversary: The Year of Wishes) *Crystal Wishes Journey: Shine On!, 2017 (15th Anniversary: The Year of Wishes Grand Finale) *Happiest Celebration on the Sea, 2018-2019 (Tokyo Disney Resort 35th Anniversary: Happiest Celebration!) Mermaid Lagoon * Mermaid Lagoon Theater: Under the Sea, 2001-2014 * King Triton's Concert, 2015-Present Arabian Coast *The Magic Lamp Theater, 2001-Present *Precious Treasures of Agrabah, 2006-2007 Lost River Delta *Musica de Lost River, 2003 *Los Tres Amigos, 2003 *Fiesta Noche Street Party, 2003 *Salsa! Salsa! Salsa!, 2006-2010 *Rhythmic Pimientos, 2006-2007 *Musica Mexicana, 2006-2008 *Mystic Rhythms, 2001-2015 *Out of Shadowland, 2016-2019 *Song of Mirage, 2019-Present American Waterfront *Donald's Boat Builders, 2001-2010 *Sail Away, 2001-2006 *Encore!, 2001-2006 *Rhythms of the World, 2004-2005 (Regular), 2006 (Final) *That's Disneytainment with Mickey: Showbiz Is, 2004 *That's Disneytainment after Dark: Starlight Jazz, 2004 *Wishes, 2005 (Part of Dramatic DisneySea Special Event) *Big Band Beat, 2006-2016 (Original), 2016-Present (Renewal) *Cape Cod Step-Out, 2006-2007, 2009 *Over the Waves, 2006-2010 *A Table is Waiting, 2008, 2011-2017 *Mickey's Dream Company, 2009 (Tokyo Disney Resort 25th Anniversary) *Showtime Friends, 2009 *Disney in the Stars, 2010 *My Friend Duffy (Two Acts), 2010-Present *Valentine Nights, 2012-2016 *Steps to Shine, 2017-2018 *Hello, New York!, 2018-Present (Tokyo Disney Resort 35th Anniversary: Happiest Celebration!) Spring *Primavera, 2007 *Primavera: Springtime Sun, 2008 *Fairies' Primavera, 2009-2010 *Lido Isle Welcome to Spring, 2012-2014 *Easter in New York, 2012-2014 *Springtime Surprise, 2012-2014 *Fashionable Easter, 2015, 2017-2018 *Tip-Top Easter, 2019 Summer *Chip n' Dale's Cool Service, 2005-2008 *Bon Fire Dance, 2007-2010 *Chip n' Dale's Cool Service "Deluxe", 2009-2010 *Disney's Summer Oasis Splash, 2011-2012 *Minnie's Tropical Splash, 2013-2016 *Pirates Summer Battle "Get Wet!", 2017-2019 Halloween *Mysterious Masquerade, 2009-2010 *Mousecarade Dance, 2009-2010 *Trick or Beat, 2009-2010 *Chip n' Dale's Skeleton Fiesta, 2010-2011 *Halloween Daydream, 2012-2013 *New York Halloween Follies, 2014 *The Villains World, 2015, 2017-2018 *The Villains World: Wishes and Desires, 2016 (15th Anniversary: The Year of Wishes) *Festival of Mystique, 2019 Christmas *Christmas in New York, 2002 *Christmas Holiday in New York, 2003-2004 *Candlelight Reflections, 2003-2009 *Encore! (Christmas), 2003-2005 *Sail Away (Christmas), 2003-2004 *Sounds of Christmas, 2005 *Minnie's Nutcracker, 2005 *Big Band Beat (Christmas), 2006-2009 *Over the Waves (Christmas), 2006-2009 *Voices of Christmas, 2006 *A Little Christmas Story, 2007-2008 *Seven Lights of Christmas, 2010 *Christmas Wishes, 2010-2011 *Christmas Wrapped in Ribbons, 2011 *Colors of Christmas, 2012-2015, 2017-2019 *Colors of Christmas: Nighttime Wishes, 2016 (15th Anniversary: The Year of Wishes) *Holiday Greetings from Seven Ports, 2012-2014 *A Table is Waiting: Christmas Cuisine, 2012-2016 *Perfect Christmas, 2015-2017 *It’s Christmas Time!, 2018-2019 *Hello, New York! (Christmas), 2019 Winter *Pixar Playtime Pals, 2018-Present *Lightning McQueen Victory Lap, 2018-Present *Chef Remy & You, 2018-Present New Years Eve (All at Mediterranean Harbor) * DisneySea Symphony Countdown Celebration, 2001->2002 * Porto Paradiso Countdown Celebration, 2002->2003 and 2003->2004 * Minnie‘s Countdown Celebration, 2004->2005 and 2005->2006 * The Legend of Mythica Countdown Celebration 5th Anniversary Edition, 2006->2007 * The Legend of Mythica Countdown Celebration, 2007->2008 and 2008->2009 * NYE Countdown Celebration, 2009->2010 and 2010->2011 (Final Countdown Celebration Ever) * Light Up the Sky New Years Eve Fireworks 2011->2012 * New Day, New Dreams New Years Eve Fireworks, 2012->2013, 2013->2014, 2014->2015, 2015->2016, 2016->2017, 2017->2018, 2018->2019, 2019->2020 etc... Fireworks (Park-Wide) *Buona Sera Serenade, 2001-2003 *Disney Magic in the Sky, 2003-2012 (Tokyo Disneyland 20th Anniversary) *Winter Magic in the Sky, 2003-2010 (Tokyo Disneyland 20th Anniversary) *Christmas Wishes in the Sky, 2004-2009 *Dreams, 2008-2009 (Tokyo Disney Resort 25th Anniversary) *Night High Halloween, 2009-2010, 2012-2019 *Starbright Christmas, 2010-2019 *Happiness on High, 2013-2016, 2017-2018 (Tokyo Disney Resort 30th Anniversary: The Happiness Year) *Sky High Wishes, 2016-2017 (15th Anniversary: The Year of Wishes) *Brand New Dream, 2018-2019 (Tokyo Disney Resort 35th Anniversary: Happiest Celebration!) *Disney Light the Night, 2019-Present See also * List of shows at Tokyo Disneyland Category:Lists Category:Tokyo DisneySea entertainment Category:Lists of Disney attractions Category:Tokyo Disney Resort